


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by ziggs



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Making This Up As I Go, Vampires, bear w me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggs/pseuds/ziggs
Summary: She's a cold blooded killing machine... well, used to be. Now she's just a nameless musician in a small venue, passing the lonely centuries with the sounds of her violin. Loki becomes intrigued, and mildly obsessed, with who this nameless immortal really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my very first Loki fic!! So i hope its kinda accurate >.>; I don't know much about him, but I thought it would be fun to start a lil project starring everyones favorite trickster god. (yes, the title is an MCR song, dont judge me!) Anyhow....
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki roamed the dark streets of New York City, disguised in mortal attire. He kept his head low, barely keeping track of where his feet were carrying him. He came down to midgard for the night, not to cause any major mischief, but to simply enjoy the night. It was rare he had a night away from home, and with everything going on in asgard right now he definitely needed it. Of course, he wasn’t totally innocent tonight. Just screwing around with the mortals was enough fun for him. So far he’s caused two car accidents, three bar fights, and instigated a small convenience store robbery. The night, to him, was rather peaceful and enjoyable. He looked up and noticed he was walking toward a seedy looking bar/venue. He could hear chatter and obnoxious rock music spilling outside anytime a person would leave the place for a quick smoke. He supposes he could cause some mischief here, especially with all the disgusting drunken mortals roaming around the place. He calmly approached the entrance. A large man with a long scraggly goatee barred the door with an arm, blocking Loki from entering the building. 

“It’s a 5 dollar cover, and I’m gonna need to see some ID” He spoke sternly, as if Loki was a young teen trying to sneak into a show. This made Loki infuriated. He wasn’t a child, nor would he stand to be treated like one. But, he didn’t want to draw any attention to him, so he reached into his pocket and magically pulled out a $20 dollar bill. 

“Honestly, do I look like a child to you?” Loki questioned, annoyed. 

“Eh” The man shrugged, and opened the door. He never even gave back Loki’s change. But he had no use for mortal money, so it wasn’t like he cared anyway. He entered the dark venue and scanned his surroundings. Band posters of past shows littered the walls, along with causal vandalism and old CD’s. As he walked deeper into the club, he noticed the band that was playing before was off the stage now and the crowd had started to die down. He sat at a chair in the back of the club, watching the mortals shuffle around. Most of them left, though a few lingered behind. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a single blue spotlight shone onto the stage. He overheard a man walking by, talking excitedly to his friend. 

“--she’s the last act of the evening, she kills it!” He grinned. ‘Kills what?’ Loki thought to himself, a little lost on mortal lingo. Everyone quieted down and watched the stage with building anticipation. Suddenly, a woman stepped onto the stage, a violin in tow. She took the breath out of Loki’s throat. She walked so elegantly, yet confident and empowered. Her heavy boots echoed across the venue with every heavy step. There was this, wisdom about her that you could feel radiating throughout the room. Her mere presence was enough to silence the previously rowdy crowd. She had long ash brown hair that fell far below her shoulders, and piercing hazel eyes that shone in the blue light. Her skin was so light it was almost transparent, and Loki could see hints of vein even from where he was sitting. Her top canine teeth protruded slightly over pouty lips. That’s when it clicked in his head. This woman, was no mortal.

She sat poised on a stool at the center of the spotlight, and in one fluid motion, positioned her violin perfectly under her chin, as if she’s been doing this for centuries. Then, she played. It was a stark contrast to the heavy music that played prior to her, but still enraptured the crowd. It was melancholic and light, growing heavier and darker in some parts. She moved her hand with such precision, you’d think she’d been playing for centuries. She probably has. Loki completely forgot about what he came here to do, completely forgot where ‘here’ was. All that he could see, was the immortal on the stage before him, plucking and drawing her bow with such precision and talent. The expression on her face was bored, as if she had played this complicated beautiful mess of a song a million times before. The song ended abruptly, leaving the small crowd speechless. Then, there was a roar of applause. The woman cracked a smile.

“Thank you” She spoke in a soft but scratchy voice, as if she was a heavy smoker. “That one was called ‘transformation’. This next one is called ‘marionette’” She brought her bow and drew it dramatically across her strings, before starting in on a very dramatic and plucky piece. Then she opened her mouth and sang.

“Summer has gone  
Her voice rang out  
To the tune of a song  
Singing about her life  
The way he flashed his eyes  
Who would have known  
She was going to die

Marionette, Marionette  
He pulled her strings  
Caught you up in his net  
Marionette, Marionette  
You were worth more  
Than being paid for sex” She sang. Her voice was like liquid gold. It was rough around the edges and a little sweet, but that’s what made it so appealing. Loki was glued to his spot, watching her every move with wide eyes. 

-

 

Soon her set was over, and she left the stage to the sound of enthusiastic applause. Hell, even Loki had to clap a little at the show she put on. He watched her exit through a back entrance. Soon, the lights turned on and everyone was asked to leave. Loki couldn’t help to notice that he didn’t catch her name, in fact no one did. He overheard more people talking about her. 

“She was amazing!”

“What a mystery, she is.”

“Never really seen her around other than here as the last set on sunday nights.” 

“Y’know, nobody really knows her name”

“Let’s get pizza”

Loki stopped listening to the menial conversations of people passing by and stood from his seat. He quickly made his way through the exiting crowd and around the building to the back door. There were two or three people lingering there, talking to the violinist. She seemed uncomfortable, inching away bit by bit.

“You were amazing!” One girl crooned, excitedly holding on to her partner's arm.

“Seriously, what’s your name anyways? You should be playing at way better places than The Grange!” Her partner, another girl with short spiky hair, added enthusiastically. 

“Eh, I like to remain anonymous. I don’t really like big crowds. They make me… nervous.” she spoke honestly, taking a step back.

 

“You have to have a soundcloud or something, at least!” The third person, a rather feminine male insisted, stepping towards the woman. Loki could see her eyes widen in fear. He had to put a stop to this nonsense. He angrily approached the group and put himself between them and the musician. 

“Don’t you bumbling idiots see that you're making her uncomfortable!? Get out of here! Scram!” He spat angrily.

“Sheesh… sorry.” The man spoke, before back off with his two friends and walking away. He turned around, feeling quite accomplished, to see that the girl was long gone.

“Fuck.” He swore.


End file.
